One Night
by SweetieLove
Summary: "Why can't I at least spend this night with you, before you leave for the world, without them thinking of evil and unpure thoughts? It's only one night. It's only one moon out of the many hundreds you'll spend with her." Will x Lily. Oneshot.


**Authoress's Notes**: This oneshot was inspired by Christina Perri's A Thousand Years, He is We's All About Us and Taylor Swift's Ours. I'd like to thank AsianFlipGurl for partly inspiring this as well. I wrote this last year and I only had the courage to post this up a while ago 'cause AsianFlipGurl said so. Hope you don't mind the pairing, guys! :-)

**Disclaimer**: I will be the owner of Harvest Moon when onions grow on apple trees and pigs learn how to fly.

* * *

**One Night**

* * *

I stare at his eyes and smile.

We are sitting at the beach, hands touching just right at the tips of our fingertips. The wind is ruffling his hair but the moonlight makes his eyes sparkle. His eyes, such a beautiful and mesmerizing shade of the ocean, never fail to take my breath away. He stares lovingly; the grip on his hand becoming tighter as he leans in closer beside me.

"Isn't it a beautiful night?" he says.

I smile once more knowing full well of the consequences of what will happen if we are caught together at the beach. I lean on his shoulder, looking at the stars above.

"The stars are out tonight. Such a brilliant sight to see."

I breath in the warm breeze of the ocean. Summer is approaching too quickly. I can barely keep up with the events piling themselves up one over the other.

"It's just one night, am I correct?" I ask him with hopeful eyes. He nods slightly, unsurely to be specific, and gazes at the moon once more.

"Why can't I at least spend this night with you, before you leave for the world, without them thinking of evil and unpure thoughts? It's only one night. It's only one moon out of the many hundreds you'll spend with her." I can't meet his eyes. It's too much pain to bear.

"Is it tomorrow, then? The wedding at the chapel?"

"Yes. It will happen right at sunrise so that we may leave before the sun sets."

I couldn't hide the tears streaming down my cheeks. It is foolish for me to believe that he would choose the huntress over the successful rancher. Such a naïve person I have become.

"But we still have this night. We still have the stars as witnesses of our love tonight. We have the moon to judge if what we do is right." He stands up and lifts me off my feet, twirling me in the air like I a small child.

I hold myself close in his arms again, taking in the familiar scent of roses and orange blossoms emanating from him, like wisps of aura trickling from his soul. He holds me tightly in his arms and a wave of security envelopes my heart from the pain and anguish I've been experiencing for the last few days.

I look at his eyes once more. I've always been amazed on how the way they sparkle in the sunlight. They resemble sapphires freshly mined from Volcano Island that smiles back at the sun. But standing here with him on the beach, his orbs shins a million times more beautiful when it is bathed in moonlight. He takes my hand and he gestures me for a dance.

"But I don't have a single idea on how to properly dance."

"Just follow my lead and look into my eyes."

And I do. I follow his every sway, his every turn, his every step. He moves with such grace and fluidity yet with a gentle and innocent aura. Soon enough, I could do the movements without looking at his feet anymore.

More or less, I feel tired and rest myself once back on the shore. He sat beside me while I prop my head onto his shoulder once more, breathing in his scent for the last time.

"Love is so frustrating and painful and tragic," I say to break the silence. "It was always the main reason I never wanted to experience it. Whenever I felt that it came close, I would run away and avoid it as much as possible, thus the reason of my travels.

"My parents were not always in good terms. They always argued during dinner time when I was child. My mother left us so my dad sent me to an exclusive school. I saw my fellow students fall in love and get their hearts broken."

I take in a deep breath. "I travelled to truly find the meaning of what love is. I have always thought that I have found the answer in hunting, that it gives you temporary joy and leaves you empty on a technical perspective." I look in his eyes, seeing pain underneath his calm demeanor. "But then I became friends with you. I realized that the pit was swallowing me whole. I didn't want to be caught up. I…I ran away from you."

Memories come back as I remember the painful times when I left Will's side. When I left him out in the cold, waiting for nothing to happen, waiting for a love that'll never spark.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't intend to make everything result into this."

"Why are you telling all of this to me right now?" He asks.

"Because I was once afraid to fall in love. But you, you vexing prince of a dreamer, made me learn to love."

"I love you, Lily." He leans in for a kiss. I am tempted to close my eyes and let him take me away but I put a finger to my lips to stop him.

"My lips are only for my betrothed."

His expression was painful to look at. He looked at my eyes.

"But always remember that I've always loved you too, ever since the beginning."

He smiled and we both watched the sun rise before us.


End file.
